Spring Time Love
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: Easter comes to Beacon, Ruby Rose and friends set up a romantic encounter for Velvet Scarletina to get her to confess her feelings for an albino rabbit Faunus. (Part of the Melting the Ice AU - One-Shot set after the main story)
**Apologies, this is a few weeks late due to me getting a touch of the flu just before Easter… please don't think less of me.**

 **Hello readers. Here it is, Easter Sunday, and all the little kids are either at church celebrating the Resurrection of Christ, or out looking for brightly colored eggs filled with candy and fun shaped marshmallows. When asked what Easter means to me… I think to the Dreamworks film, Rise of the Guardians, where Bunnymund says that Easter is a celebration of rebirth, not only in a religious way, but in a seasonal way. The Earth is waking up from a 4 month period of dormancy, where flowers are blooming and slumbering animals are waking up from hibernation.**

 **Now, my last few one-shots have focused primarily on Rose Wolf, a pairing of Ruby Rose and my OC Cypress Whitemane. This one will primarily on another OC pairing, White Flash, a pairing of Velvet Scarletina and my OC Bán McNabb. This is an AU, Volume 3's events never happened, Pyrrha and Penny are both alive (hugs all fellow Penny and Pyrrha fans). Roman Torchwick is also alive *rolls eyes* and is incarcerated. And yes, Yang has both her arms. Cinder… well, in the main story, she's approaching a big fight for her life. But being a guy like SSJ2 Gohan after kicking Cell in the gut, I prefer seeing the villains suffering for their crimes. I promise, my fellow Pyrrha fans, she'll suffer a fate with than death. But you must be patient. Also, Ren suffered a head injury the robbed him of his ability to speak and he now communicates through sign language with the help of Nora (thought I'd bring them closer as friends, you know?) and a few friends who learned sign language as well for their own reasons.**

 **Now this takes place the year after my AU story, Melting the Ice, Ruby and all of the characters aside from Weiss and Rowan (for those who've read MtI chapters 14-15, you know what I mean) are a year older and just starting out their next year at Beacon (I'd like to think that it starts just after Easter or something, symbolism that I think is seasonally appropriate). I may be using this after my main story is finished, stay tuned to find out ;) Now then, enough of my informative ramblings; on to the eggs and chocolate bunnies we all love so much.**

 **I don't own RWBY. It is property of Rooster Teeth L.L.C. and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Enjoy, and have a Happy Easter my friends. Next Chapter in MtI will feature another member of Weiss' family ;) (See you on Mother's Day).**

* * *

Blue skies and sun light shone brightly over the grounds of Beacon Academy. It was a special day, a day where the citizens of Remnant celebrated rebirth from the cold, grey days of winter. Roses, tulips, daisies, all manner of trees were in bloom. Animals were waking up from hibernation and birds were beginning to chirp again.

Velvet Scarletina loved this time of the year. She loved the smell of the flowers as they started to bloom. After Winter Break, the courtyard of Beacon was alive with colors and sounds that made her swoon with happiness. She got her camera out and started taking pictures. She didn't take pictures of weapons this time. Instead she used a camera she had received from her friend Umbra Obsidia so she could save room in her normal camera for pictures to use with her weapon.

The rabbit girl took the time to smell the roses, literally. The sweet smell of a new spring at Beacon, another day that the Grimm didn't attack, it played a symphony on her senses. Hope, love, and unity… the values of being a hunter from all walks of life shone brightly. But for Velvet Scarletina, now nineteen years of age, a third year student, looked back on the events that shaped her in the past months. The monsters she faced, the friends she made who faced them at her side, the two relationships that intensified. These thoughts to her filled her with a massive ball of light. At the center of that light was a young man.

She looked up to see on a nearby balcony, the very center of that orb of light that she held in her heart. He was a rabbit Faunus like her, but with paler skin, white hair, and red eyes. He was albino. However, he showed the most intense drive to become a defender of the light posed by humans and Faunus alike in the open maw of shadow that was the Creatures of Grimm. His name was Bán McNabb, a second year student who Velvet had begun developing feelings for. She didn't know what it was about him that sparked these feelings. But that didn't matter to Velvet, as she was a bit too timid to look into things regarding these feelings.

"Hey Velvet," Velvet turned around to see the ever energetic second year student, Ruby Rose, "How are you?"

Velvet smiled, "Oh, hi Ruby." She said to the now sixteen year old, "How are you going?"

"I'm doing awesome," Ruby said, "Glad to be at Beacon for a second year."

"I'm glad you're still here at Beacon." Velvet said, "How was your vacation?"

"It was okay," Ruby said, "Oh, I went on a few missions with Yang and Blake. So I've been keeping my skills up."

"That's really great to hear." Velvet said, "What about Weiss? What all did she do?"

"Well, she and I went on a few missions too, but it was a little odd." Ruby said scratching the back of her head and chuckling nervously, "But that was mostly because all we had to talk about was… well, Rowan and Cy."

"That reminds me," Velvet said, "weren't Rowan and team WULF going to be transferring here in couple of days?"

Ruby gave a big toothy smile, "Yup, and Cy's going to be coming here to get combat lessons from Tesla."

"So you get to see your sweetheart to be for as long as he's here," Velvet said, "Definitely a reason to look forward to."

Ruby closed her eyes, smiled and hugged herself. The scythe wielder squealed and stomped the ground excitedly, "I can't wait~" She said, "The air ship from Atlas is actually gonna be here in an hour, I can't wait to see them again."

"I heard that Team PHNX is going to be coming here too, as a part of an exchange program they started at Haven. Seeing them is so going to be cool."

"Looks like the world wants us to be here at Beacon," Velvet said, "It's rather refreshing, you know?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this year is going to be so great." Ruby said with a grin on her face, "Oh, and I heard that Ivy is going to be working here as a professor for the new Natural Medicines class."

"I heard the same thing," Velvet said, "Apparently it was Mr. Redwood's idea."

"It certainly was," The girls turned to see Professor Goodwitch walking up to them, "it's good to see you two are settling in well."

"Thank you, Professor," Ruby and Velvet replied.

"Miss Rose," The blonde said after adjusting her glasses, "when are we expecting your sister and Miss Belladonna to arrive?"

"Well," Ruby said, "Yang and my dad are off on a small escort mission that ends today. Dad said he'll be dropping Yang off tomorrow. And Blake is on her way here from Vacuo where she spent a week with Sun and his family before he heads back to Haven, she'll be here tonight."

"And Miss Schnee will be here in an hour with Team WULF, Young Cypress, and Miss Ivy, correct?" Glynda asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ruby replied, "Any idea when team PHNX will be here?"

Glynda got out her scroll and added in the information Ruby had given her, "Thank you, Miss Rose. And in response to your question, they'll be here tomorrow morning after breakfast." She said turning to head back inside, "Classes start on Monday when all are present. Until then, enjoy the weekend festivities here and in the city."

As the Professor walked through the doors, Ruby turned to Velvet and saw the rabbit Faunus staring at Bán, "Are you going to go talk to him?" She asked.

Velvet blushed, "I don't know, Ruby." Her ears drooped a little, "What do I say? I mean I didn't keep in touch with him over the winter."

"Nóinín told me about how you feel toward him," Ruby said, "I think you need to do something simple, and this weekend is perfect for that. It is Easter after all." She gave a wink.

Velvet smiled, "What would he and I do?" She asked, "There's a maximum age for participating in the egg hunt in Vale."

Ruby smiled, "Never said you should go for the egg hunt. There's also the picnic, that's what I'm planning on going to with Cy."

"And I'm certain Rowan's planning on taking Weiss," Velvet chuckled, "Oh, will Penny be coming around?"

"I think I heard from Gizmo that she's going to be coming here this year." Ruby said, "It's going to be so good seeing her again."

As if on cue, the redheaded freckled android walked up and greeted them, "Sal-u-tations, Ruby and Velvet."

"Penny, how was your vacation?" Ruby asked.

"It was wonderful, thank you for asking." Penny smiled, "How was yours?"

"Pretty normal," Velvet said, "Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and I went on back to back missions after the new year, and all because Coco wanted extra money for a shopping spree."

"Knowing Coco, I can see that happening." Ruby said, "Mine was just missions and cross-continental communication with Cy."

"I hear that Cy and the others will be coming back for the year." Penny said.

"That's right," Ruby replied, "oh, I'm so excited. I wrote Cy every week or so over the last few months."

"Did you receive any notes in return?" Penny asked.

Ruby smiled and giggled like a child, "Yes," she swooned, "He even sent a box of cookies. Ohhh," She started running in place excitedly with her giddily balled fists covering her face, "I can't wait until tomorrow!" She squealed.

"And what would be goong on tomorrow that yer acting like a wee child on Christmas Mornin, I'd like to know?" The group turned around to see an albino rabbit Faunus rolling toward them in a wheelchair.

"Nóinín," Ruby called as she walked over and hugged the albino girl, "how've you been."

"Sure an' I've been hangin' in there darlin'," Nóinín replied, "Now what's got you all worked up today?"

"Cy and everyone will be here tomorrow!" Ruby giggled.

"Oh~," Nóinín said, "and I take it you'll be doing something romantic on Sunday for the lad, so ye will."

Ruby blushed a little, "Yeah, I was hoping that he and I could do that. I just… I dunno wha…"

"Darlin'," Nóinín said, "you promised the lad ye'd wait fer 'im, did ye not?"

"Yes," Ruby said, "and I intend to keep that promise… it's just…"

"You're feeling nervous," Velvet finished.

Ruby nodded and giggled a bit, "I know I'm only at the friend stage right now… but Cy and I have both experienced a couple of things that true couples usually experience after the become official. I mean, he and I shared a midnight kiss on Halloween, a comfort moment over Christmas, we've held hands and hugged… why can't I be eleven again?"

Nóinín took Ruby's hand, "Ruby, ye've gotta learnin' a few things about the mysterious sensation we call love. Ask Velvet," The brunette Faunus froze at the mention of her name, "ask Penny, ask Rowan, ask anyone and 'tis the same thing ye'll be told in return, darlin'. You can't go rushin' things. But when yer heart wants what it wants. The time'll come when you want to be something more… but you don't want to rush it. D'ye understand, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and turned to Velvet, "What does she mean to ask you?" She asked.

Velvet was red in the face, "Seems our friend here has a wee bit of a crush on me dear cousin Bán, so she has." Nóinín said. Penny looked over to the forge and saw Tesla hard at work cleaning off his anvil and desks and workbenches, "Talk to the lad, Dearie." Nóinín said to her, "I know ye're not human like Ruby. But fer Oum's sake, ye're a beautiful young lady and he's a strong young man. Go, there's no one's gonna stop ye here."

Penny smiled, "Thank you, friend Nóinín, I will."

As the redhead android walked over to the forge, her three friends looked over to see the forge master pull her into a hug. Velvet smiled and looked over her shoulder at Bán, "Lass, certain ye're not goin' to wait too long until next year to tell me cousin yer feelin's for 'im."

Velvet hung her head and walked away. As she entered the building, Ruby looked back with Nóinín, "Are we going to put them in a situation where they have no choice but to spend time together?"

"Sure and ye're thinkin' the very idea I am, darlin'," Nóinín said with a sly grin, "We pulled this sorta thing a lot back in the mines for the to keep some glimmer o' hope alight."

"Think we'll need some back up?" Ruby asked, "Rowan and Weiss might be able to help."

"Certain a few more of our friends would like to give us a bit o' help as well, so they would." The albino Faunus said.

"Let's agree to get together tomorrow," Ruby said, "I've gotta run this by Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox, they know Velvet better than anyone."

"Then we've got ourselves a battle plan, so we do," Nóinín said.

"See you tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Ye've got yerself a deal, darlin'," Nóinín said shaking Ruby's hand. Ruby walked back into the dormitory leaving Nóinín with a smile on her face, "I've a great feelin' about this spring, so I do."

* * *

Coco Adel was bored out of her skull. She couldn't tell what the reason was, being pent up after a mission with nothing but rest in her future, the lack of ideas on what to do to pass the time, or generic boredom in general. She wanted so badly to find something to do. There were only a handful of teams at the school already. A mass influx of student would be arriving over the coming weekend and Sunday she'd be able to go to Vale and spend a few lien on new clothes and her pick-me-up of choice. But right now, she was agitated with every nerve in her body buzzing with the urge to do something fun.

There was a knock on the door. _Social activity, at last,_ The fashionista squealed excitedly in her head, "Coming," She said getting up from her bed. She opened the door and found herself staring at Ruby. She took a brief moment to give the younger girl the once over. She took immediate notice that Ruby's hair was a little longer with the red tips she'd had the previous year a little longer. Her trademark red hood and cape was around her neck held to her outfit with two cross shaped silver pins. Around the brunette's neck was a silver wolf's head necklace with two rubies for the eyes, a birthday present from a certain young wolf Faunus. Her outfit over all was the same. A black corset with red lace over a black blouse with red lace under the cuffs, black ammo belt with her symbol on the side, black on red combat skirt, black leggings, and knee length combat boots with red trim and soles. "Hey Ruby," Coco greeted. This was what the bored fashionista needed, no sarcasm intended. Ruby was at the age where the team angst was just starting to peak through. If there was fun to be had, Ruby would have the best ideas to help it along. "What's up?"

"Well, I heard from Nóinín O'Carol that Velvet has a little crush on Bán McNabb," Ruby said, "But Velvet, for some reason, can't bring herself to confess her feelings. And with Easter only a couple of days away…"

"You wanted to pull off something to hook them up," Coco said bringing her aviator sunglasses down toward the tip of her nose, "is that it, or am I getting close?"

"That's it, exactly," Ruby replied, "If we don't do something soon, Velvet won't say anything until probably next year… if we're lucky."

Coco smirked, "Kid, you've got yourself a supporter. Count me in." she gave a small thumbs up as she leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms, "I needed something to do over the next few days anyway. It's boring as crap around here with so few of the other students to hang around with. Not that I don't like seeing the other members of my team, they're great and all. It's just I like seeing more than just the same three people around me every day, ya know?"

"I know what you mean," Ruby giggled, "Oh, the ship from Atlas will be here soon with Weiss, Ivy, Team WULF, and Cy. Do you wanna come with me?"

Coco stood up, "Sounds like a good idea." She said as they walked toward the landing bays.

* * *

"My Ruby lies over the ocean, my Ruby lies over the sea. My Ruby lies over the ocean, so bring me back to my Ruby." Cy sang silently to himself as he looked out the window of the airship, "Bring back, bring back, oh bring me back to my Ruby, Ruby. Bring back, bring back, bring me back to my sweet Ruby."

Weiss had been listening to this song for about fifteen minutes. She could feel it grating on her nerves like sandpaper. However, she held her tongue. She did not want to incur the wrath of Ivy. Not only was she terrified of angering a teacher, she knew what Ivy was capable of with her medical skills and semblance. The brunette wolf Faunus was going to be one of Weiss' professors, and from what she could tell, she was proficient in her knowledge of Natural Medicines and the different applications they had. Ivy's purple streak of hair was by no means detracting from her professional appearance, much to Weiss' surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be proceeding to our final approach," The attendant said, "please return your seats to their forward upright positions and fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing at Beacon Academy in ten minutes. Thank you for flying today and have a great year."

"Here we go." Weiss said as the school came into view.

Ruby and Coco were looking out at the airship as the lumbering mass of sophisticated aeronautic technology descended toward them. "This is going to be such a great year," Ruby said.

"I believe you are right in your assumption, Miss Rose," The two students turned to see Professor Ozpin walking leisurely up behind them with cane and coffee mug in hand, "Seeing as how last year's chaos before the Vytal Festival Tournament took a heavy physical and emotional toll on us all."

Coco shivered a little, "Please don't remind me, sir."

"Hmm," Ozpin sipped his coffee, "I agree with you, Miss Adel. I'd rather not relive those tumultuous moments myself."

"So," Ruby said, "I take it you're here to greet your new professor, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Rose," Ozpin replied, "I am looking forward to seeing what she has planned for her curriculum as a first year professor."

"I think she can run a tight ship," Coco replied, "She's definitely proven that she can put Team CRDL in line."

Ozpin chuckled at this, "Then I'm certain she'll be alright." He said coolly.

The airship landed and Ruby excitedly waited until the gang plank doors opened. The first face the young huntress saw was the strawberry blonde haired, light green eyed boy she grew to admire during the last half of her second semester at Beacon. When the boy saw her, he ran toward her, "Ruby!" He opened his arms, grabbed the scythe wielder and twirled her around, "I missed you!"

When the boy had put her down, Ruby returned the hug. "I missed you too, Cy," She said kissing the eleven year old on the cheek.

"Nice to see not much has changed between my team leader and the object of her affections," Ruby looked up and saw her white-haired teammate walking toward her, "How have you been, Ruby?"

"I've been great, Weiss," Ruby called after pulled back from the hug.

A pink and purple haired cat Faunus with golden eyes and a bell collar around her neck appeared out of nowhere, "Hi Ruby," she chirped.

Ruby giggled, "Hi Luna," She said pulling the cat eared girl into a hug, "Where are Rowan and the others?"

"Yo, Red dudette," Called a familiar laid back voice, "what's shakin'?"

"Hey Umbra," Ruby called to the young man. She looked behind him to see a tall woman with dark red hair, black armor, dark brown eyes, and a diagonal scar on her face, "Hello Ferrina," The scythe wielder called getting a pleasant smile and wave in response.

The party waited for the last two passengers to walk out. The first was a young twenty-five year old brunette wolf Faunus with a streak of purple in her hair, which she wore in a low ponytail. Her royal blue eyes were complemented with a darkened cream colored vest over a light blue dress shirt. She sported navy blue knee length skirt with crème colored leggings and an elegant pair of light blue loafers. "Hello everyone," She called, "it's great to see you all again."

"Hello Professor Whitemane," Professor Ozpin called back, "I trust you enjoyed your flight."

"Yes sir," She said, "I would have been here sooner, but I needed to assist my father with medical coverage at an equal rights rally in southern Vacuo."

"I completely understand," Ozpin replied taking a sip from his mug, "Everyone, if you'll excuse us while Professor Whitemane and I have a few matters to tend to in her new classroom. Enjoy your reunion." He smiled as he led Ivy into the building.

"I think Ivy's going to be a great professor here at Beacon," Ruby said.

"I certainly agree, Ruby Rose." Ruby and the others turned to see the final passenger had exited the airship. He was an eighteen year old wolf eared Faunus with white hair that hid small brown flecks on the underside, and deep emerald green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans held up by a dark brown belt. On the back of his belt was a small metallic bar with a pair of black sai, one on each end.

"Rowan," Ruby held her arms out but drew them back when she remembered Weiss was present.

"Ruby, you can hug him," Weiss said, "just remember that _your_ Whitemane brother is right here when you're done."

Ruby went in for a quick, light hug and zipped back to Cy, "I missed you most out of everyone here, Cy."

Weiss smiled, "He actually came up with a little song for how much he missed fifteen minutes before we got here." She winked at the strawberry blonde wolf Faunus.

Cy blushed, "I-I j-j-just…" he stammered.

"Aww Cy, that's really sweet," Ruby said, "isn't it Coco?"

Coco stepped forward, "I'd say he's one of the sweeter guys on Remnant." She said, "Just a bit on the socially awkward side."

"Maybe I like that about him," Ruby smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that," Rowan said.

"There is definitely nothing wrong with that." Weiss said, "It's part of what I like most about Rowan," she kissed the older wolf Faunus on the cheek, "and I wouldn't change that for the world."

The group headed toward the commissary. The building was mostly empty save for the handful of students. The Team WULF along with Ruby, Weiss, Cy, and Coco sat down. They chatted over their lunch, catching up on things that had happened over the break. Weiss spoke of some of her endeavors in furthering her training and her latest concert. Ruby talked about how life had gone on Patch. Coco explained how her missions had been back to back and seemingly endless shopping and fashion excursions. The members of Team WULF talked about their missions as well, and a few visits to local towns. Luna mentioned running into Ren and Nora, both of whom were inseparable since the end of the previous year, during a mission to a village near Vale. As if on cue, the very redhead and silent ninja along with Jaune and Pyrrha walked in and joined them.

"Hey guys, guess who's back!" Jaune said.

Rowan got up and looked the blonde warrior. He got into an observant stance, gave Jaune the once over and stopped in front of the young knight. "You remind me of someone," he said, "The face and hair are a bit different," He said noting the blonde's slightly bronzed skin tone and longer hair, "and there's more armor on you than him." The wolf Faunus paused and narrowed his eyes noting the more prominent metallic breastplate, shoulder plates, leg plates, and forearm plates. The emerald eyes found their way to the familiar sword and collapsible shield that doubled as a scabbard, "But I know only one person who owns a sword like that," Rowan smiled, "how've you been, Jaune?"

"Until you started interrogating me," The blonde said, "I was a little nervous." He looked over the wolf Faunus' shoulder and saw that Weiss was looking his way, "And I swear if Weiss becomes attracted to me, that was not my intension in the first place."

"I think Pyrrha will keep you too occupied to notice, bud," The wolf Faunus said putting an arm around his friend, "Leave that snow white angel to me. I am her boyfriend after all."

Jaune laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, Rowan Whitemane."

"Neither have you, Jaune Arc." The wolf Faunus replied.

Nora and Luna were holding each other tightly, the cat Faunus purring happily as her tail swished back and forth, "I missed my pancake queen so much." She said

"I missed my kitten so much," Nora said, "I'm sorry I missed…" Luna put a finger to Nora's lips.

"You didn't miss a thing, Nora," the cat Faunus said, "We have all weekend to make up for it." She leaned in and whispered, "And I've got a nice bottle of a certain dust powder with our names on it."

"What color?" Nora asked in a whisper.

"What's your favorite color?" Luna asked.

Nora didn't answer with anything other than a kiss to Luna's forehead, "Easter is going to be cuddle time."

"I got you something for Sunday morning too," Luna said, "bunny pajamas, also in your favorite color." She winked.

"I love you, my kitten." Nora said.

The day continued with the group of friends gaining the company of Bán, Velvet, Tesla, Penny, Nóinín, Yatsuhashi, and Fox. They continued catching up in the events of the last few months. Ren and Nora explained how they'd taken to removing moderate threat level Grimm from the area of still developing villages. Tesla spoke about his increased duties for teaching weapons smith skills he'd picked up to new recruits at Shade Academy and Citadel academies. Penny remembered seeing Tesla at Citadel and not being able to spend any time with him.

* * *

The hours passed until Ruby's scroll went off, "The airship Blake's on will be here soon." She said, "Who else wants to go see her when she steps off the gangplank?" Everyone nodded in agreement. So they made their way to the docks. They only had to wait a few moments before they saw the ship they were looking for. The large transport made its way and touched down at the end of the landing bay. The gangplank door opened and out walked the incognito, monochromatically dressed, golden eyed, black cat Faunus. "BLAKE~" Ruby shouted as she saw her friend and teammate.

Blake saw her team leader calling to her and she smiled. Ruby ran toward her and was pulled into a tight hug, "Good to see you again, Ruby." She said, "When does Yang get here?"

"She'll get here early tomorrow morning." Ruby replied.

"Are we in the same dorm room as last year?" Blake asked.

"No, Ozpin put us in a slightly bigger room," Ruby said, "I guess after all of the parties we had last year, it was kind of a good thing. But, we're still right across the hall from Team JNPR."

"Hey, it's the, like, principle of the Obsidian Special to receive one gift from each person in attendance." Umbra said, "Right bro?" He asked Rowan.

"That's the way it works." The wolf Faunus replied, "And you don't break the official rules of an Obsidian Special."

Weiss chuckled and walked up to Blake, "I apologize for not talking as much between missions," she said, "but please be aware, that…" she felt Blake's arms wrapping around her in a hug.

"I missed you too, Weiss." Blake said.

Weiss returned the hug, "That's my line you took," She chuckled, "but I can live with it being taken by you."

Blake looked over to see most of their friends from the previous year were also there. "Team PHNX and Yang will be here tomorrow." Ruby said, "How are Sun and his team?"

"When I left from the air dock, Sun was heading off to an airship to Haven." Blake said, "But, he said he'd try to get some time to visit us with the rest of Team SSSN."

"As long he doesn't play stowaway again," Weiss said getting a few giggles from her present teammates.

* * *

There was a time of bonding among the friends before bed. It was mostly Blake talking about her adventures with Sun. They'd apparently had a lot of fun with one another sneaking food from places, and even stealing a kiss or two from each other. The White Fang had tried to make a move to retrieve Blake, but had been pushed back thanks to the assistance of three veteran huntsmen one of whom happened to be a coyote Faunus. "I told them about what happened to Adam before the Vytal Tournament," Blake said, "few of the soldiers could believe what I said. Others were taken aback, those who weren't taken into custody, disappeared into the wastes."

"Are there any hunters looking for them still," Ferrina asked.

"Just two," Blake said, "One of them a huntsman turned mercenary, and the other is a drifter who has been wandering the wastes for years. With their combined reputations, I don't see them failing to track their movements to the borders of Vacuo."

The group talked in the dormitory commons until it was time for lights out. Ruby walked with Blake, Weiss, and Cy to the dorm the young wolf Faunus was sharing with his sister. When they reached the door, Ruby hugged the eleven year old tightly, "Have a good night, Cy," She said, "Tomorrow I want you to meet me with everyone in the ballroom."

"Why would we meet there?" Weiss asked.

"Coco, Nóinín, and I are thinking of planning a little romantic rendezvous for Velvet and Bán on Easter," Ruby said.

"And you need as much help as you can get to make sure it goes off without a hitch," Blake smiled, "is that it?"

"Mhmm," Ruby nodded with a smile, "So, are you in?"

"Well, since there's no possible way for you to participate in the egg hunt for the kids," Weiss said, "much to your dismay," She gave a sympathetic smile, "I think this is an excellent method of spending your time on this holiday."

Ruby gave a mildly saddened smile, "Thanks for the support, Weiss. What about you Blake?"

"Well, Easter is supposed to be the holiday dedicated to celebrating new life and love." The black cat Faunus said, "And I noticed Velvet sneaking a few looks at Bán last year when all that craziness with Rowan happened…" They quartet of friends shivered with discomfort at the thought of those times, "… Anyway, it seems like a good idea to me." She nodded, "I'll help with anything requiring fast movement and stealth."

"We'll discuss this more when Yang and Team PHNX get here in the morning." Ruby said, "Right now," She gave a yawn, "We need to get our sleep." She kissed Cy lightly on the cheek raising a slight blush on the boy's face, "I love you Cy. See you in the morning."

"I love you too, Ruby," The young Faunus said rubbing his cheek as he walked into the room.

"You two are going to have plenty of fun as the year passes by." Weiss said as the trio headed back to their dorm.

"Were you and Rowan like that when you were younger?" Ruby asked.

Weiss blushed a little, "At first, yes…" She said, "Then there was the short time after Rowan's mother passed away. He was very quiet, never saying anything to anyone." She frowned, "And then Christmas that year, I got him to open up."

"Did it start to get easier from there?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Weiss said, "Rowan opened up to me a lot more, and then we went our separate ways for a couple of years with combat school. Last year was our first time seeing each other since we started at the combat schools, and now…" She felt her cheeks getting warmer the more she thought about it. She gave a goofy chuckle that Blake knew as the heiress' swooning laugh.

"You two were voted best couple at Beacon last year," Ruby said, "At least among our friends, even Neptune and Sun agreed on it."

Weiss smiled. As they rounded a corner, they were greeted by Rowan staring up at the ceiling, "I'd wait a little bit," He said indicating something was up around the next corner, "Luna and Nora are having a lover's moment."

The three girls dashed around to the other side of the gap between the walls of the hallway. They carefully looked around to see Nora embracing Luna and gently scratching behind the cat girl's ears. Luna's purple tail could be seen swishing from side and as she gently kissed the eighteen year old bomber's neck and nuzzled her head against the crook of Nora's neck. The intensity of the moment was apparent when Nora herself started panting heavily. The redhead gently rubbed her fingers beneath the kitten Faunus' chin causing her to whimper and hug her older lover tightly. As soon as Luna got ahold of herself, she placed her hands firmly on the back of Nora's neck and head and kissed her aggressively. Nora brought her hand up and entwined her fingers with the hand Luna had on her neck and brought her other hand up and placed it firmly on the back of the cat girl's head. The kitten Faunus' pace slowed as though Nora had signaled her that it was better to savor the passionate exchange for now.

After a few slow minutes of kissing, Nora broke it off and laid her breathless forehead against Luna's. "Have a good night, kitten," She said softly, "Boop," She said tapping her index finger against Luna's nose.

"I love you too, my pancake queen." Luna said in a love sick whisper, "See you in the morning."

She walked to find Rowan waiting for her, "Seems you and her had a good reunion."

Luna blushed and ground the ball of her foot against the ground, "Yeah, thanks for waiting up for me."

"What are big brothers for?" Rowan asked, "Am I right, ladies?"

The three present members of Team RWBY blushed, "Oh come on, you three," Luna whined, "don't tell me that any of you haven't shared a hot kiss with the objects of _your_ affections in the halls of this school."

"Sun and I usually went out on the roof for that," Blake said absentmindedly.

"That's how Rowan and I spent our moments alone in the Dream Realm," Weiss said tapping her index fingers together.

"Cy and I mostly hugged and held hands," Ruby said rubbing her forearm, "We saved our kisses for special moments."

Luna giggled, "And now you know that Nora and I kiss outside of her team's new room."

"And you'll be happy to know that Team WULF's dorm is just down the hall and on the left." Rowan said as he lifted Weiss' chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "See you in the morning, my princess." He said as he walked to his new dorm with Luna skipping behind him.

"See you in the morning, my wolf." Weiss swooned.

Blake's scroll rang, "That's probably Sun," She said, "I'll be in the dorm in a minute." The girls nodded and walked into their dorm. When they were gone, Blake answered her scroll, "Hello?"

" _Hey Blake,"_ It was Sun, _"How was your flight to Beacon?"_

"Long and quiet," Blake said, "There weren't a lot of people on the airship with me. Those who were there… weren't very sociable."

" _I can get why they were like that,"_ Sun replied, _"Those stupid White Fang goons really put a lot of people in Vacuo on edge."_

"Any word on how those bounty hunters' search is progressing?" Blake asked.

" _Nah, nothing new,"_ Sun replied.

"I hope nothing severely crazy happens this year," Blake said, "I'm still a little uneasy after hearing what Cinder and her group had in store for the Vytal Tournament."

" _Yeah, people in Mistral are going over the edge about it,"_ Sun said, _"I heard from Sage that the Phoen family began looking for any connections with Cinder after they got her last year. So far no relatives have turned up… well, they did find a guy they think could be Mercury's dad, but from what I heard the guy was an alcoholic with an abusive side."_

"No wonder Mercury turned out like he did." Blake said, "Anything on their progress since last year?"

" _Evidently Emerald broke out of Ironwood's prison and managed to somehow make it all the way to the ports in the southern part of Atlas."_ Sun replied, _"She still has those anti-aura bracelets or whatever on her. No one reported any hallucinations or anything weird."_

"That's at least one good bit of news." Blake sighed, "What about Cinder and Mercury?"

" _Mercury's awaiting trial in Mistral,"_ Sun replied, _"From what I heard from Telephe, Cinder was transferred to a maximum security lock up facility in the northern most inhabitable part of Atlas. Apparently the Whitemane family is in charge of guarding her."_

"Even with what happened to her physically?" Blake asked.

" _I'm surprised she lived through that much pain,"_ Sun said.

"Anything on Torchwick or that girl who was with him," Blake asked, "I think her name was Neo."

" _Those two went on trial after the start of the year,"_ Sun said, _"Sentenced to living in a heavily remote location between Vale and Vacuo, with regular surveillance from the Atlas military."_

"They're living together?" Blake asked, "That's a shocker."

" _They still have those aura cancelling bracers on too, and their weapons are in a vault on the western most part of the continent."_ Sun said, _"The kingdoms really went out of their way to keep them away from… well, everything."_

"Can't say as I blame them," Blake said stifling a yawn, "Well, I've gotta go. It was great hearing from you, Sun."

" _It was great hearing you too, Blake,"_ The monkey Faunus said, _"Good night."_

"Good night, Sun," Blake said. She smiled and spoke silently to the boy on the other end of the call, "I love you."

There was a short pause on the other side of the line. But after a few seconds Sun finally spoke, _"I love you too, Blake."_

The call ended and Blake held her scroll tightly in both her hands. She smiled as she remembered the sound of the monkey boy's voice when he spoke his feelings. All it took was exposure to a new type of manmade dust last year to get Sun and Blake on the road to a relationship. Since then they'd gotten pretty cozy with one another, and in truth Blake enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn't at all like it had been with Adam, the former leader and spear head of the White Fang.

The bull Faunus had an insatiable temper that turned him to the war path against humanity and in the process drove Blake away from him. With Sun however, if he'd gotten caught by any authority figures, he'd find a way to wriggle out of a tight spot and make everyone laugh while doing it. He only seemed to get mildly annoyed, and it was mostly at either Neptune when the blue haired scoundrel was around water or Scarlet whenever he was being more… him than usual. Never did Sun turn his anger toward Blake. When he got mad with the cat Faunus was nearby, Sun would think of the most hilarious situation from his past and collapse in a hysteric bout of laughter. The laughter would often be so infectious, that Blake found herself joining in the jovial display.

Blake's train of thought was derailed by strong yawn. She walked to her team's dorm, "How'd it go, Blake," Ruby asked as her teammate entered the room.

"It was short," Blake said smiling as she removed her bow, "but sweet."

"Did something happen?" Weiss asked.

"I said those three little words," Blake said, "and I think I may have surprised him."

"I bet it was a good kind of surprised, Blake," Ruby said, "I mean it is Sun we're talking about."

Blake smiled as she walked into the closet and changed into her yukata and went to her bed, which along with her teammate's beds had been altered to be bunk beds, like the previous year. "I think you're right, Ruby," Blake said.

"I hope you two see each other on Sunday, even if it's through a video call in the CCT," Weiss said.

Blake smiled again, "Thanks Weiss. Well, good night you two, see you in the morning."

"Night Blake," Ruby said.

"Good night Blake," Weiss replied.

The Ruby turned off the lights and scampered to her hazardously suspended bed. Even though Weiss was protested to the ridiculous idea of tying it up with ropes again, the heiress appreciated her leader's greater care in hanging the bed this year. If it weren't for the downward tilt in the footboard, Weiss would say the bed was suspended perfectly. The fact that Weiss had looked over her partner's bed's suspension and took note of the web of support ties and lashing work had given Ruby a reason to smile. It would be best if the team didn't have a repeat of how things had started out for them the previous year.

"Good night Ruby," Weiss said softly.

"Night Weiss," Ruby yawned as both girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby was up before the sun. She carefully climbed out of bed, got a shower, and got dressed. Blake stirred and roused herself from bed and got herself ready. The two huntresses bumped into eachother as Blake came out of the bathroom. Ruby covered her eyes, "Sorry Blake, didn't hear you get up." She whispered.

Blake blushed slightly, "It's okay, Ruby, at least we didn't wake Weiss up."

Ruby looked back over her shoulder, "Weiss," she whispered, "are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake," Weiss said as she got out of bed, "you were talking."

"Sorry," Ruby blushed again, "I wanted to get up early to go meet Yang when she gets here."

Weiss smiled, "I know, give me time to shower and change, and I'll join you." Her teammates nodded and the heiress promptly set to work. After she got a quick shower and changed into her combat outfit, she and her teammates set out for the airship docks.

On their way, Ruby asked, "How come you have your hair down, Weiss?"

"Because," Weiss said, "you know that Rowan likes me with my hair down. It's something I like doing on the holidays. The sort of present that you can't buy with any abitrarial amount of lien."

Ruby smiled, "That's actually a good gift, Weiss."

Blake giggled, "So why did you grow your hair out, Ruby?"

Ruby looked to the corner of her eye and smiled shyly, "I wanted to see if Cy liked it."

"Ruby, Cy would like you no matter what you look like." Weiss said, "You really don't need to change your image to get him to like you."

"Hey, I'm new to the whole love thing," Ruby crossed her arms, "I just don't want Cy to lose sight of me for someone else."

Weiss looked to her partner and stopped her, "Ruby, take it from me, the girl who spent enough time with the Whitemane family to know their best qualities. Redwood Whitemane told me that when a Whitemane boy chooses a girl he likes, that bond when formed lasts until death and beyond." She firmly grasped Ruby's shoulders, "Cy's not going to choose anyone else other than you. And you had better not choose anyone over him, no one our age has made a move toward you. And if they do, Cy will defend his honor and love through a contest of sorts. I'm not a gambler by any means, but if I had to put any money on someone competing for your hand, I'd bet on Cy one hundred percent." Ruby's eyes widened, "He told me last year that the one thing that drove him to fight his way out of that White Fang controlled warehouse was because that homicidal mute hanging around with Torchwick scared him. He was thinking of giving up strawberries, and then the thought of losing what he loved sharing with you popped into his head. He wasn't having it."

Ruby broke free and hugged the heiress, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, Weiss." She said, "Just for that, Cy's getting the best present I can find for him."

"I'll chip in for some of the cost of whatever it is." Weiss said, "Consider it my gift to you for being a good teammate."

"You're the best teammate a girl could ask for." Ruby said as they continued to the landing bays.

When they reached the landing bay, they looked over to see Rowan, Ferrina, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Luna, Cy, Umbra, Coco, and Yatsuhashi waiting. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who decided to get up early to greet Fireball's return," Ferrina said.

Ruby laughed and scratched her head, "Well she _is_ my sister and _our_ teammate."

Rowan stood back, "In that case, the three of you should be in front of us." He said.

Ruby nodded and got out in front of the crowd with Blake and Weiss behind her. After fifteen minutes of waiting, the small airship from Patch Island finally descended and docked in front of them just as the sun peeked over the horizon. When the blonde brawler walked across the gangplank, the first thing she did was run up and take Ruby in a bone crushing hug, "Aww, hey sis, I missed you." She said excitedly.

"Too… much… missing." Ruby choked out.

"Control yourself, you brute," Weiss said, "It's almost Easter, you celebrate with your family, not kill them."

"And one for you," Yang said releasing Ruby and pulling the heiress into a just as powerful bear hug, "Did you miss me, Ice Queen?"

Weiss could see why Ruby begrudgingly like her sister's hugs. There were ones you wanted where you felt the warmth of the blonde's big heart, then there were the ones that rivaled the crushing coils of a King Taijutu, the ones you want to avoid if at all possible, this was one of those hugs. "Let… go… Brute…" The heiress managed.

Yang let her go and then moved onto Blake, "Come here, kitty," She said delivering another death coil of a hug.

Blake tightened every muscle in her torso to keep Yang from squeezing out the contents of her lungs, "Good to see you too, Yang," The cat Faunus said.

Yang then set her sights on Ferrina, "How's it bee…" Ferrina drew her into a muscle crippling kiss.

When the crimson haired warrior released a dreamy eyed Yang, she winked, "You're not squeezing me until my head pops off, Fireball. But, I think a certain someone is waiting to give you some sugar."

"Okay." Yang chuckled foggy eyed from the surprise smooch. She walked up to Yatsuhashi, "Did you miss me, big guy?" she asked as she cozied up to him.

Yatsuhashi lifted Yang up with one arm and pulled her into a kiss. Yang closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction. She looped her arms around the giant samurai's neck to keep from falling off. When they broke away from the kiss, Yang looked into Yatsuhashi's dark brown eyes and said, "Do you think you could carry me to breakfast?" She smiled sheepishly, "That kiss made my legs go a little numb."

Rowan chuckled, "I think you over did it, Yatsu." He said.

Coco laughed, "I think Ferrina set him up."

Cy and Luna laughed, "Figures." Cy said.

"Yeah that is so like my big sister." Luna giggled.

Ferrina smiled, "They haven't seen each other since Christmas," She said, "They deserve a little time with each other, especially since Yang just got finished with a long flight after all."

The group shrugged, understanding the truth behind the warrior's words. They all followed Yatsuhashi to the commissary where Yang regaled the group of the events of her recent mission with her father Taiyang Xiao Long. "Okay, so to start off, we were assigned to escort a train supply caravan to a nearby port city." She began, "Half way through the mission, he and I were attacked by bandits."

"Woah, not good," Coco said.

"Uh, actually, it was kinda hilarious," Yang said, "They were all girls and they were all hitting on my dad."

Ruby almost choked on a bite of pancake, "WHAT!?" She shrieked.

"I know, sis," Yang said, "and dad played along with it."

"Why I oughtta…" Ruby said grabbing her scroll only to be stopped by Yang.

"Rubes, it's okay," Yang said.

"In what bizarre other world is a gang of female bandits hitting on dad okay, Yang?" Ruby scolded.

"The one where I kicked their whiney butts half-way to Mistral when they tried to… have their way with him." Yang said, "They said they only did it because they were bored and wanted some kind of thrill."

"So they tried to… get all nasty with dad!?" Ruby questioned with her voice increasing in pitch, "Who does that?! And why did dad even play along with it?!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "He was trying to fake them out and add insult to injury, you dunce," She explained.

"Sorry if I'm mad for hearing this," Ruby said, "It's just… I don't want to lose two parents so early in my life. I at least want him to see me get married and have kids." Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ruby," Cy said rubbing the scythe-wielder's back, "I'm sure your dad had everything under control, I mean he's a licensed huntsman after all. He's not going to do anything that gets him killed if he can help it."

Ruby thought this over and put an arm over the young wolf Faunus' shoulder and pulled him close, "I can't wait until you and I are dating officially," she said, "you know exactly what to say to calm me down." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you Cy."

The rest of the meal went well, no emotional anxieties, no quarrels, and no negativity. When they were done, they returned to the docks and awaited the arrival of the ship from Mistral bringing in Team PHNX. After half an hour, Ruby caught a glint of the ship's silhouette appearing from the east. The first one off the ship was Telephe. The phoenix Faunus stepped off down the gang plank. "Hello, everyone," she said calmly, "It's good to see you all again."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Telephe," Weiss curtseyed, "How are things in Mistral?"

"Aside from Grimm attacks and the students of Haven having to sweep for more suspicious students," Telephe said, "people like Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald."

Ruby huffed, "The jerks."

"I hear ya there, Ruby!" The group turned their attention to a blue haired boy wearing a leather vest over a turquoise short sleeved shirt, charcoal gray shorts, and a pair of sandals. His name was Xenokles Lazuli, and behind him was his twin sister Hyacinth.

"Hello everyone," The blue haired girl called out, "did you miss us?" She was wearing a dark lavender sun dress with light blue flowers printed up the side.

"You two are unforgettable," Coco said, "Especially with the way you look. Are those the latest Mistrali fashions?" The rest of the group chuckled at the fashion savvy huntress, "What, it's a serious question for me."

"Actually I am." Hyacinth replied giving a twirl, "Do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah," Coco smirked, "hugs _all_ of the right places."

Hyacinth blushed a little, "Still, it can't even compete with your rocking outfit." She said pointing out Coco's outfit that had been slightly modified for over the summer.

Coco gave a light blush, "Hey, we all look good with whatever we're comfortable in. I just happen to like this look."

"Fashion forward as ever," Rowan said with a smirk.

"Not everyone can pull off your lone wolf look," Coco replied coolly.

"She has a point," Weiss said shooting Rowan a flirtatious wink.

Ruby laughed and looked to see the remaining member of Team PHNX coming down the gangplank, "Hi Nestur!" She called.

The dark haired, bespectacled boy turned his attention to Ruby, "Hey, great to see you again, Ruby!" He called back. He wore a pair of square lensed glasses, a red sweat band on each wrist, and a red sash around his waist. Under the sash as a white tunic shirt with a pair of dark aqua colored knee length shorts and a pair of sandals.

When the group had gotten reacquainted with each other, Ruby looked to Coco and gave a nod. Coco nodded back, "Okay everyone," She said, "We have something we need to discuss, follow me to the ballroom and Ruby and I will get you all up to speed."

"I'll contact Penny, Tesla, and Nóinín and tell them to meet us there." Ruby smiled.

"What about Fox and Velvet," Yatsuhashi inquired.

"Fox is going to be spending the next few hours with Velvet," Coco said, "Don't worry so much about her, big guy." Yatsuhashi nodded and gave a relieved smile.

The group followed Coco to the ballroom curious as to the purpose of this impromptu meeting.

* * *

The ballroom was mostly where the large group of students did their planning the previous year. Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had given up trying to keep them from asking to use the festive place so frequently, and decided to give them free reign of the area. The students were thrilled.

Today, instead of planning an event that would be held within the building's walls Coco, Ruby, and Nóinín's plan involved getting Velvet to confess her feelings for Bán. The group gasped, "Are we really going to get both of them together tomorrow?" Nora asked.

"Judging by how determined Ruby is," Weiss said, "I'm not surprised."

Blake smiled, "Always the ambitious child," She said.

"That's my sister," Yang said.

"But how are going to get them together," Yatsuhashi asked, "Velvet is a bit too timid to even get close to Bán."

"That's why we're going to pull a classic romance move to get them to actually notice each other." Coco smirked.

Telephe raised an eyebrow, "Intriguing proposal," she said.

"'What are we getting ourselves into,'" Ren asked as Nora translated, "'those two are bound to catch on at some point.'"

"He does have a point," Luna said, "Velvet's got an internal sense of danger that trumps all others."

"Plus she can tell when something's bothering somebody." Nora said, "She's always one of the first to offer to cheer one of us up."

"Bán's no slouch when it's comin' to his friends bein' outta sorts, that he is," Nóinín added, "I'm certain if anyone catches onto our plan, 'tis gonna be him."

"That's why we're going to do nothing once they get an invitation to a private picnic for the two of them."

"Well that's all perfectly convoluted, even for you Ruby," Weiss said, "However, I'm curious as to how we'll get them to show up to such a function."

"The old secret admirer route," Ruby said beaming with confidence, "I'm sure it'll work."

"It won't," Yatsuhashi replied, "Velvet doesn't do private matters without her friends."

Ruby's face wilted, "Then we'll just make it a group function for us, as friends." Coco said. Everyone looked at the fashionista, "We've got plenty of couples. Weiss and Rowan, Yang and Yatsu, Ruby and Cypress even though they're not officially together due to the age difference…"

"I wouldn't mind a picnic with friends," Cy said, "especially if I get to spend an afternoon with Ruby." He smiled shyly.

"… There's also Luna and Nora, Ferrina and Umbra, Jaune and Pyrrha, Penny and Tesla…" Coco continued.

"Ren'll have to join us too," Nora said.

"I'll be his plus one," Hyacinth said, "I've been practicing reading sign language with my cousin Chrysanthemum over the break. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Luna mewed, "Aww, so thoughtful."

Nora frowned, "But… Ren and I…"

"Nora, I'll make sure the blanket I have with Ren is close to the one you'll be sharing with Luna." Hyacinth reassured the hammer wielder, "I'm not about to drive a wedge between best friends."

Nora sighed with relief, "Good," she said, "I'd hate for a friend to become an enemy."

"Back to important matters," Coco said, "We've got enough couples here, and friends that we can do a couples picnic. Just for us as a group, we don't want to run the risk of having Team CRDL show up and try to ruin it for us."

"Considering how those lame-os tried to ruin Cy's birthday last year," Umbra said, "that's probably for the better, yeah?"

"I agree," Nestur said, "better to not have Telephe incinerate them for stepping out of line."

"Or have Rowan freeze them to death." Cy said.

"I'm more worried about what Ivy will do to them if they _do_ start trouble," Rowan said.

"She's that bad?" Xenokles asked.

"Worse than that," Rowan said, "she's that good at being calm yet dangerously stern."

A deathly hush fell upon them group. Yang was the one who broke the silence, "So… Where are we gonna have this little shindig if we're not going to use the ballroom?"

"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know!" Nora started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, Nora," Coco said, "chill out and tell us where."

"There's a little place just to the south of the school," Nora said beaming with happiness, "It's got everything we need. Flowers, natural barriers from the Grimm, a crazy amazing view of Vale Central Park – and the fireworks display, also a _huge_ field for us to have all kinds of fun.

"I think I know that place you're talking about," Cy said, "Ivy took Ashe, Winter, and I there a few times last year. It really is a great place for a picnic."

"I just checked the weather for tomorrow," Weiss said, "It says clear skies for the next few days."

"How can you be so sure?" Blake asked.

"The CCT sends out electrical pulses and accurately checks the condensation in the air and keeps an accurate track of all weather patterns throughout Remnant." Pyrrha said, "It's completely accurate to the minute."

"Alright," Ruby said, "Operation Easter Miracle is a go." She threw her fist in the air and gave a toothy grin, "BANZAI!"

Blake and Yang threw their fists in the air as well, "BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Cy said throwing both fists in the air.

"BANZAI!" Nora and Luna said jumping into the air excitedly.

Telephe smiled and chuckled to herself, "Banzai indeed," She said.

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, "Banzai," she said raising a fist in acknowledgement.

"BANZAI!" Rowan and Umbra said high fiving each other.

Coco smirked admiringly, "Well, if all of the celebration is out of the way, shall we prepare for the picnic?"

"Right," Ruby said, "Mission… START!"

"Hold on Ruby," Weiss said sticking a hand in front of her leader's face indicating him to halt, "We don't even know what kind of food to use for the picnic."

"Mostly picnics require simple foods," Penny said, "Fresh fruits and vegetables, simple sweets, bottled or canned drinks…"

"So things like boxed lunches, right?" Yang interrupted.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Penny smiled.

"That should be easy," Cy said, "We'll all fill picnic baskets with things we like and take them to the picnic."

"Does anyone know what Velvet and Bán like to eat?" Blake asked.

"I know what Velvs likes to eat." Coco said, "I'll make half of the basket for her…"

"With my help," Yatsuhashi said, "I'm more of a cook than Coco is after all."

"Oh I burned one batch of carrots…" Coco protested.

"The recipe called only for them to be cleaned, pealed, and chopped before being boiled." Yatsuhashi said, "They didn't need to be seared."

"I was going for presentation," Coco protested.

"For vegetable soup," Yatsuhashi inquired, "when you know that Velvet prefers simple recipes, nothing majorly fancy."

"Guys," Rowan intervened, "fighting is not going to get this picnic put together properly."

"Rowan's right," Weiss said, "We're not going to get anything done if we constantly argue. We need to make everything we can for tomorrow."

"We're also going to need enough blankets for everyone." Blake said.

"Then we'll just need to divide and conquer." Telephe stated, "We need team for purchasing picnic blankets and baskets, a team for picking up the food we need, a team for food prep, and lastly we need a letter writing and delivery team."

"I'll handle writin' my cousin's letter, so I will." Nóinín said.

"Well, since Yatsu doesn't want me to risk 'ruining' another meal for Velvet," Coco sighed, "I may as well write her note."

"Good, that's one team down," Ruby smiled, "Now who's going shopping and who's making the food?"

"The shopping group should actually be more than one group," Hyacinth stated, "Since we need to get blankets, baskets, and food."

"I'll go with the shopping teams," Weiss said, "seeing as I've got most of the finances for this. I'm certain my father will understand why such purchases were made."

"Okay, the shopping team will be as follows," Coco said, "Blake, Hyacinth, and Ferrina on the basket team. Umbra, Luna, and Ruby get the blankets. Xenokles, Yang, and Penny pick up the food."

"Then the rest of us are on food prep, right?" Cy asked.

"Little dude is as sharp as a tack." Umbra said.

"And what should I do," Tesla asked.

"Tesla," Cy said handing the black smith a slip of paper and a card worth fifty lien, "I need you to pick something up, I think Ruby should have something for you to get for her too."

Tesla turned and accepted a slip of paper from the scythe wielder and another fifty lien card, "Okay then," He smiled, "Consider the items in capable hands."

* * *

Fox was dealing with keeping Velvet busy while the rest of the group kept busy getting everything ready for whatever Ruby and Coco had planned. They'd gone to sit at a good place to look out over the river dividing Beacon from the city of Vale. "Hey, Fox," Velvet said catching the silent white-eyed fighter's attention, "I know this is a weird question to ask… but… have you ever felt… I dunno… a certain way toward someone?"

"Not really," Fox said, "never found the right person."

Velvet sighed, "I guess I should have known that…" she looked down to her feet and balled her hands into fists, "I just… I wish I could tell… tell Bán how I feel about him."

Fox put and arm around the rabbit Faunus' shoulders, "I'm sure you'll find a way to," he smiled reassuringly, "You always find a way."

Velvet smiled, "thanks for the vote of confidence, Fox."

"Anytime," Fox said as he looked out over the horizon with his teammate, "Anytime."

* * *

Shopping in Vale was going smoothly. Weiss was running between the stores to purchase the blankets while the basket team headed back to Vale. She entered the store and met up with the members of the blanket team. "Alright, let's see what we have." She looked at what they'd picked out.

"I chose a strawberry patterned blanket for me to share with Cy," Ruby blushed, "Sorry if I picked favorites."

"I kinda did the same thing," Luna said, "A blanket with a kitten eating pancakes." She buried her head in the blanket to hide a red hot blush, "It was a moment of weakness, I'm sorry."

Weiss chuckled, "If it means anything," Ruby said, "They had a blanket with a white wolf in the snow… You and Rowan can share that."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you for being so considerate, Ruby. What did you get, Umbra?"

"Well," Umbra said pulling forth a cart and sorting through his selection, "I got this totally Zen looking dragon blanket for Yang and Yatsu. There's a righteous looking firebird for Telephe, Nestur, and Xenokles to share. I also got a sweet looking flower patterned blanket for Hyacinth and Ren. Fox and Coco are getting this rad piece with a fox Faunus monk in a kimono. Then there's this fierce little number for Blake with a panther on It. Finally, we've got this blanket for Penny and Tesla with the badical looking cybernetic code of arms."

Weiss was wide eyed with amazement, "You put a lot of thought into this, Umbra. I'm impressed. What about Velvet and Bán?"

"Don't forget Nóinín," Ruby said.

"Well, I did think of this nice little number so Blake would have a little company," Umbra said holding up a blanket with an adorable design on it, "A black cat watching over a sleeping, white rabbit. And for the hopeful couple to be, I got this one. Two rabbits, a brown rabbit and albino rabbit touching noses."

Luna and Ruby could hardly contain themselves, "I don't know which is cuter." Luna said.

"I know, they're both too precious for words." Ruby swooned, "Umbra, you're awesome."

"I just know what people like, little dudette." Umbra smiled, "Now then, let's get these blankets checked out, yeah?"

* * *

Yang liked all of the selections of food, "We've definitely got to do this kind of thing again." She said picking up an apple.

"And having Penny here with us makes picking out the best quality stuff easier," Xenokles said.

"I am happy that I can be of assistance," The freckled ginger smiled, "What is left on the list for us to pick up, Yang?"

"Let's see," The brawler said, "Ruby and Blake's teams already got the baskets and blankets. All we need are tomatoes, carrots, and… fresh lettuce."

At that moment, Weiss walked in. "How are things going with your group, Yang?" She asked.

"Thanks to Penny, we've got fresh ingredients," Yang said, "Penny's been helping us pick out the most perfect ones."

"Hence why your group is the last one to accomplish tasks," Weiss sighed, "Yang, I came here to Vale to get away from the pampered life of a high class Atlesean life."

Yang smirked, "Says the girl who is concerned with the salt content of the bowls of noodles a A Simple Wok."

"Just because I've weaned myself from fancy food, doesn't mean I'm willing to kill myself from eating unhealthy foods." Weiss said.

Yang smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well we only need tomatoes, carrots, and lettuce."

"Will this head of lettuce suffice?" Penny asked holding a head of lettuce up, "I also have a bag of carrots and tomatoes."

Weiss looked at the android, "Penny, remind me to send General Ironwood a personal thank you letter later."

"That would be very much appreciated," Penny said, "Though I think it would be best to not disclose that I used my scanner to determine the optimum freshness of produce."

"Noted," Weiss said as the group headed to the check out.

* * *

"Hmm, let's see," Tesla said as he double checked the lists, "I've got all of the things I needed to get for both Ruby and Cy." He headed to the check out and paid for the items. The cashier gave him back twenty lien, "Can that be in two ten lien cards?" The forge master asked, "These items are for two friends of mine."

"Certainly," The cashier said taking out two cards worth ten lien a piece, "I hope you have a Happy Easter, sir."

"Thanks, you too," Tesla replied taking the cards and slipping them into the bags and exiting the store. "Now, Ruby's things are in here," He said placing Ruby's list into one bag, "And to be sure I know it's hers," He took out a red pen and carefully drew a blooming rose on the side, "That should do." He placed Cy's list in the bag of things he asked the forge master to buy and drew a wolf's head silhouette on the side. "There we go." He shouldered both bags and headed to the airship docks. "I wonder how everyone else is doing on buying the things for the picnic."

When he arrived at the docks he looked around and found the shopping parties heading into the airship. He hurried his pace a bit making sure not to upset the items he'd picked up for Ruby and Cy. "Hey, Gizmo," Ruby said as the forge master sat the bags in the seat next to him, "So I take it you got everything?" The scythe wielder asked.

"Yeah," Tesla said, "And it only cost forty lien for your set of items and Cy's things too."

"Which bag is which?" Ruby asked.

Tesla set the bags down and gave the scythe wielder her bag, "I drew a rose on yours so I could tell it apart from Cy's." He said, "Working around the forge has prepared me for these kinds of jobs."

"That is a rather efficient method of keeping things organizing things." Weiss commented. She looked to Ruby, "What exactly are you planning to do with the things in that bag?"

Ruby gave a child-like grin, "It's an Easter surprise for Cy." She said.

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, "When are you ever going to grow up, Ruby Rose?"

"Never!" The scythe wielder declared proudly by striking a heroic pose.

Weiss laughed slightly, "Of course." She turned around to see Yang and Blake staring wide-eyes at her. "What?"

"Sorry," Blake said, "we just never thought you'd actually rationalize Ruby's decision to not grow up."

"Yeah," Yang said, "last year you would've groaned at that, not laugh it off."

Weiss smiled, "You have Ashe Whitemane to blame for that." Yang and Blake blinked and raised their eyebrows, "Over the break I gave her a few basic combat lessons, with Rowan's supervision and assistance. I got frustrated with her so many times and I was about to give up, then Rowan took over. He actually took up a different way of teaching her. He turned it into a game."

"That's how he taught Cy," Ruby said, "They would play games with each other. Games of tag and hide-n-seek are how Cy got so well at using his semblance."

"Different people learn in different ways." Hyacinth commented, "My teachers tried every method, they found out that I worked better when I was paired with my brother. Learning using sibling competition was best for me."

Ferrina looked to Umbra and Luna, "Remember how we started learning our ways of combat?"

Luna smiled, "How could I forget? Playing games, housework, helping out around the village…"

"…Going into the woods and taking pictures of things, catching fireflies, racing each other through the village…" Umbra added.

"…And let's not forget rough housing with our fearless leader." Ferrina finished, "We didn't have fancy combat trainers like you, Weiss. But, we had daily life and hard work. We made the best of what we had."

Weiss smiled, "I can attest to the fact that you've dedicated yourselves to being incredible hunters in the future. You didn't need the Atlas Military to shape you. You shaped each other on your own."

"Rowan told us that exact same thing during the initiation at Citadel." Umbra said. They continued the conversation as the airship made its way back to Beacon.

* * *

Bán McNabb, the albino rabbit Faunus and cousin of Nóinín O'Carol, sat in his room. Easter was the next day. The one person who knew what he was going through was his cousin. She may have been out of the mines a few months, but she knew what relationships were like. There were days, rainy ones, when Nóinín would be heard screaming and clutching her chest. When she got calmed down, she'd say the same thing, "My poor heart's been broken. I feel it's my fault he's gone. I'm sorry."

Bán came to find out that the "he," that his cousin was referring to was a lion Faunus named Aaron. Bán had called into the Schnee Dust Co. to ask how the young man had died. The response was that he'd died of health complications that had been around since he was born. "Aaron had a weak heart," The coroner said, "Working in the mines was all he could do for work. Since the release of Miss O'Carol, President Schnee has been working his hardest to apologize to Aaron's family and others who've lost it all over the years. So far he's had mixed responses, but he's given his assurance that he'll reimburse the families accordingly."

Bán liked the fact that the CEO of the company responsible for so much discomfort and pain for so many Fauns was actually going out of his way to help those whom he'd wronged in the first place. But that wasn't the reason for him feeling so down as of late. His conundrum came in the form of another rabbit Faunus. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a sweet personality. Her name was Velvet Scarletina of Team CFVY. She was the focus of much of his thoughts the last few months. He'd been told to talk to her by Nóinín many times. Everytime she told him, the response she was given was the same, "I wouldn't be a match for her. Besides, you know she's a second year and I'm a first year student."

He sighed as he stood up from looking at the ceiling and looked at himself in the mirror. He took note of his outfit. A pale blue hoodie concealing a white t-shirt with a tightly woven chainmail vest, khaki colored pants and red and white sneakers… the wardrobe wasn't doing him any favors. "I'm definitely gonna strike out." He sighed, "Sorry Nói."

He turned and walked out the door, "Velvet would never fall for a guy like me." He kept walking and rubbed his temples, "Why do feelings have to be so complicated?"

"Dealing with the ever swirling whirlwind of emotions, Mr. McNabb?" The albino Faunus turned around to see Professor Ozpin.

"Uh… er…" Bán sighed, "I don't know." He said his voice billowing with arrant frustration, "I mean, I think I like her… but there's an age difference."

"Hm," Ozpin knowingly hummed as he sipped from his mug, "The struggles of dealing with one's emotions are different with dealing with a struggle against the Creatures of Grimm. You can fight these feelings, but they'll find a way to build up and force their way out. It's better to admit them to the object of your emotional state how you feel. Only then can you quell the storm in your mind and soul."

Bán looked down, "What if she doesn't feel the same way toward me?" He asked.

"Then you simply move on but remain friends with her." Ozpin smiled, "It may not work out how you want, but there's one thing I know about feelings." Bán looked up at the older huntsman, "It is better to be a friend with the object of your affections, than to destroy yourself trying to be with them. Remember that, Mr. McNabb." He walked off down the halls of the school, "As for Miss Scarletina's opinion toward you... that may hold a pleasant surprise."

"What do you mean, sir?" The albino Faunus inquired.

"That is for you to find out on your own, young man." Ozpin called back.

* * *

It was hustle time in the student kitchen at Beacon. Picnic foods were being made left and right. Cy orchestrated the group and helped them create the meal for the picnic the next day. "Okay, sandwiches and other dishes marked for assigned baskets, check." He ticked off on a checklist on his scroll, "Assorted deserts separated into designated coolers, check. Drinks categorized and portioned to each basket, check. Finally, we have all foods being stored in separate coolers to keep them fresh for lunch tomorrow, check." The strawberry blonde wolf Faunus smiled, "Awesome, that's everything done in time for tomorrow. Good job guys." He gave a thumb's up to everyone.

All the Beacon students breathed a much needed sign of relief. It had taken them a few hours to complete the preparation of the meal they'd be partaking of the following afternoon but it was all worth it. Ruby looked to Cy, "I guess that leaves our Easter stuff," she smiled excitedly.

"Yeah," Cy said, "Come on, let's go."

"See you guys tomorrow," They called as they high tailed it for their dorm rooms.

Weiss looked at Rowan, "Well, other than the obvious," She said, "Did you get anything for me for Easter?"

Rowan smiled, "A month ago," Rowan said, "I would never let a holiday slip through my fingers."

Luna and Nora looked at one another, "Oh yeah," Luna smiled.

"Yay," Nora hugged the pink-and-purple cat Faunus, "Best girlfriend ever!"

Ren smiled, 'Glad to see you both get something from each other.' He signed.

'I made sure Luna and I got you something too, Ren,' Nora signed, 'And not something dumb that you won't appreciate.'

Ren's eyes lit up, 'Should I be scared, or…'

'It's nothing stupid, Ren,' Luna signed, 'it's from us.'

Ren smiled and nodded, 'Thank you.'

* * *

Back in the dorm room of Team RWBY, the sixteen year old brunette was hard at work putting together the basket of gifts for Cy. She arranged everything perfectly and carefully placed a dark chocolate rabbit in the center of the basket and surrounded it with seven strawberry filled dark chocolate eggs. She wiped sweat from her brow, "That's done," She said as she marveled at the amazing present. A weapons cleaning kit, a puzzle game that Cy had been beyond excited about for the last month, and to top it all off… a picture of Ruby and Cy kissing under the mistletoe courtesy of Umbra Obsidia. "Cy's gonna love it!" She cried throwing her arms into the air only for them to flop to her sides. "Gah~ so tired," She groaned as she got up, brushed her teeth, and changed into her pajamas.

She had just climbed into her top bunk when her scroll buzzed. It was a message from Cy.

'Did you get your basket finished?

-Cy'

Ruby smiled and typed her reply.

'Yeah. But now I'm so~ sleepy. So I can't talk for very long.

~Ruby'

She waited a few minutes and heard a knock on her door. She climbed out of bed, walked over and opened the door. She was met with a hug from Cy. "I thought you could use this." The wolf Faunus said.

Ruby smiled and returned the hug, "I so cannot wait for you to be eighteen." She yawned, "G'nite Cy."

The wolf boy pulled out of the hug and helped the exhausted scythe wielder into bed and tucked her in. Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around Cy's neck and drowsily mumbled, "I love you, Cy."

Cy blushed and gently set Ruby's head on her pillow and kissed her on the forehead and whispered sweetly into her her ear, "I love you too, Ruby."

He quietly crept out of the room, closed the door, and let out a yawn. He walked to the end of the hallway and turned toward Ivy's room. Thoughts of Ruby danced in his head. "Tomorrow's going to be so much fun." He smiled sleepily. He phased through the door to his and Ivy's room and crawled into bed ready for Easter to grace the world with its happiness.

* * *

Ruby woke up the next morning to a strawberry blonde colored stuffed bunny with light green eyes. "Huh?" She asked.

"Happy Easter, Rubes," Yang said from behind the bunny, "How's my little sis this morning?"

Ruby yawned and sat up in her bed and hugged the stuffed animal close, "Did you get these for everyone on our team?" She asked Yang.

Yang smiled, "Yeah, I got a yellow one with blue eyes for Blake and a white one with emerald green eyes for Weiss."

"Did you not get one for yourself?" Ruby asked.

Yang reached down and pulled a tea green colored rabbit with brown eyes, "Wierdly enough, I found this little guy outside the door when I went out for my morning run."

Ruby smiled, "I think we both know who left it."

Yang smiled, "Yeah, my big armored teddy bear." She hugged the stuffed bunny and giggled, "I can't wait to give him my gift."

Ruby laughed, "I can't wait to give my gift to Cy, either."

A yawn from their teammates caught their attention, " _Good_ ~ morning." Yang said in a sing-song voice.

Weiss got up with the green-eyed bunny in her arms. She gave the blonde an accusing look and pointed to the stuffed animal, "Am I to assume that this is _your_ doing, Xiao Long?"

Yang smiled, "Yup." She said emphasis to the "p" at the end.

Weiss smiled, "Well, I very much appreciate it, thank you."

Yang put the heiress in a gentle hug, "Just trying to live in the glow of the holiday spirit." She grinned.

Blake woke up silently holding her bunny in both arms, "I take it this was Yang's idea." She inquired receiving two nods and a grin from her teammates. The confirmation elicited a smile from the black cat Faunus, "Thank you, Yang," She said as she sleepily put an arm around the blonde's neck, "that was really sweet of you."

"I figured since Sun wasn't here to put an Easter smile on your face, I could give you something that reminded you of him, ya know?" The blonde said returning the hug.

"Well team," Ruby said hopping down from her bed, "let's go get some breakfast so we can have some energy for our 'Friends Only Easter Picnic.' BANZAI!" She threw an eager fist into the air and gave a toothy smile.

"BANZAI!" Her teammates shouted mimicking their leader. In a hustle they made their beds, took turns in the bathroom getting showered and ready, and quickly got dressed and ran out the door and headed to the commissary.

* * *

In the dining area, Teams WULF, JNPR, PHNX, and three of the members of Team CFVY looked at Velvet Scarletina. Evidently someone had slipped a note under the Team CFVY dorm entrance that morning. To the rabbit's dismay, it was meant for her, "I hate this," She said, "I have no idea who it's from and I don't know what it is I'm supposed to do."

"Well," Coco said, "Have you read it?"

"No," Velvet said as her ears drooped, "I… I haven't even opened it yet."

"Then there's your initial course of action." Coco said, "Open it and read it."

Team RWBY walked up and sat down with the group of friends with Cy, Penny, and Nóinín in tow, "What's up guys?" Yang asked playing her role perfectly.

"It looks like Velvet got a note from someone." Rowan said.

"Ooh, read it!" Ruby jumped up and down excitedly, "Maybe it's from a secret admirer."

Velvet felt her blush intensify, "But, who would admire someone as plain as me?"

"Velvet there's nothing at all plain about you." Nora said, "I mean you were _so_ awesome last year during that thing with Rowan and the craziness. Who wouldn't wanna be your secret admirer?"

Velvet looked unsure of herself, "If you think so," She said. She tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

"Dearest Velvet,

These last several months I've seen you and felt my heartbeat quicken when our paths have crossed. With Easter coming up, I would like to let my true feelings out.

Forever yours,

~Your Secret Admirer

P.S. I heard there is a picnic being thrown by your friends. I would very much like to meet you there."

Velvet's heartbeat escalated, her eyes widened, her blush deepened, and she nearly passed out. "Wha… what," She stammered as her body trembled like a leaf.

Coco put an arm around the trembling rabbit Faunus, "Velvs, this is just life giving you a little hint to throw away the life of solidarity and do something."

Velvet buried her head in her arms and let out a whimper, "Why me?" She pulled her ears down over her face, "Why someone as plain as me?"

"Guess ye'll need to find out for yourself then, darlin'." Nóinín said.

Velvet groaned, "I just want this to make sense," she said.

* * *

Bán woke up and paced about his room. He looked to a letter that had been slipped under his door the night before.

"Dearest Bán,

The last few months I've seen you, I've felt these odd sensations like butterflies in my stomach. I asked myself time and again what I should do, now it's clear to me that I should let my heart speak. I hear that our friends are holding a Friends Only Picnic on Easter, would you like to go with me?

Fondly yours,

~Your Secret Admirer"

The albino Faunus looked at his scroll, "Maybe Nóinín can help." He thought about this for a moment, "No, Ozpin's right, maybe I should figure this out on my own." He showered and changed into his regular clothes and walked off to the commissary.

Once he reached the dining area, he looked around and saw Ruby and her friends sitting around speaking to her about something, "Hey guys," The albino rabbit Faunus said approaching the group, "What's up?"

"Nothing of monumental importance," Yang said, "Why?"

"Just curious," Bán said, "Am I right in assuming there's a picnic today?" He asked getting the group's attention.

"Wow," Rowan said, "He figured it out in record time."

Ruby smiled, "We spent all day yesterday putting it together."

Bán smiled, "Mind if I join you?"

Nóinín smiled back, "Now why would you be daft thing like that?" She asked, "O' course you're invited."

Ruby smiled and stood up, "Then let's go, no time like the present." She led the group out of the commissary.

* * *

The group went to their dorms and grabbed the Easter baskets and followed Nora to the spot she'd suggested. It was as incredible as the hyperactive redhead described. Rowan did an out of body sweep of the field dappled with scattered shade trees. There were no traces of the Grimm anywhere. Ruby looked out over the hill, Vale Central Park sat in its entire splendor. Umbra simply smiled at everything, "Alright, dudes and dudettes," He said, "I'm passing out the blankets as selected by Ruby, Luna, and myself."

When everyone looked at their blankets, they gave the trio a round of thanks and sat down under a shade tree. Rowan sat with Weiss, Blake sat with Nóinín, Yang sat with Yatsuhashi, and Ruby sat with Cy under one tree. Under another tree Jaune sat with Pyrrha, Nora sat with Luna, and Ren sat with Hyacinth. Fox sat with Coco next to the remainder of Team PHNX, and Umbra and Ferrina, and Tesla and Penny at a third tree. Under a lone tree, with a view from the other three trees was the blanket where Velvet and Bán sat next to each other.

Rowan looked across the field. He could see Velvet's face was red from blushing, "I hope she'll forgive us for this little ambush." The wolf Faunus said.

"Bán looks determined to make sure Velvet has a good time. That he does." Nóinín said.

Blake looked to Cy and Ruby who'd exchanged baskets. Ruby's face lit up and she planted a big kiss on the wolf Faunus' cheek as she hugged him tightly. "Looks like your Easter started out right," Blake smiled.

"Six and a half years, six and a half years," Ruby repeated nuzzling the now beet red wolf boy, "I wish they'd hurry up and pass us by."

"Ruby, for Oum's let him go before he passes out." Weiss said. She sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Yang is being more well-mannered than you today." She looked over to see Yatsuhashi with his arms around Yang's waist. Yang had fallen asleep with a whimsical smile on her face. "I never thought I'd see the day that she'd be so… I don't know… so calm."

"Frustratin', isn't it, love?" Nóinín asked.

"If you'd asked me that last year," Weiss replied, "I would have said yes. But today, it's actually refreshing and cute… in a way."

A squeal of delight broke their train of thought. They turned their attention to Nora excitedly hugging and snuggling a purring Luna. The cat Faunus' tail wagged affectionately. Blake blushed remembering that she once felt the same way the young girl did. She carefully removed her bow and let her cat ears out. "You know, you look worlds better without the bow, darlin'." Nóinín said.

"I wish I could keep this bow off all the time," Blake said, "But, with everything that's happened thanks to Rowan's family and Weiss' efforts at changing the make-up of the Schnee Co. Dust Mine work force, there's still hate toward Faunus..."

Nóinín's soft expression changed to a stern one, "Blake Belladonna, are ye to be tellin' me ye're not goin' to be pullin' off that bow fer good anytime soon? That's the gist o' what yer sayin', by sounds of it."

Blake flattened her ears, "What if I get ridiculed for hiding…"

"If anyone were to tell you off for actually being scared to show who you are, they'd have to get through us." Rowan said as he picked up a roast beef sandwich and took a bit out of it, "That's the truth, Blake."

"Rowan's right, Blake," Weiss said, "just like Easter is the celebration of rebirth and new love, it's also the time for new beginnings."

Blake stared at the bow with a saddened look on her face. But she felt her blonde teammate put both arms around her, "They both have a point, Blake," Yang said, "you're not alone, you have us. And if Cardin gives you any trouble, we could always sick Nora and Luna on him."

The group laughed, "Remember last year when Luna turned him into a rat Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"Oh that was only the start," Rowan chortled, "The best part of that week was when Velvet bashed him in the face with a textbook."

The memory of that moment made Weiss lose it. She threw her head back and laughed like a child, "I remember that," She wheezed through her hysteria, "Cardin's nose swelled up and looked like a plum for two weeks."

Nóinín snickered with glee, "Did Velvet happen to tell ye that I scared all o' Team CRDL out o' their wits on Cy's birthday?"

Yang laughed, "Yeah," She said, "I remember them avoiding us for about a month after that happened."

Blake smiled, "It was nice, while it lasted."

Ruby looked over to Penny and Tesla as she munched on a fruit tart that Cy had made the day before. The redhead android and the forge master were enjoying each other's company. Tesla was busy giving Penny a systems checkup and physical diagnosis, she'd guessed it was as close to an expression of love as the weapons smith could provide to someone of Penny's unique qualities. She knew that Penny deeply appreciated the care that Tesla showed when performing maintenance on her. The scythe wielder had noticed that Penny repaid Tesla by assisting him in his workshop and presenting herself to him as a sparring partner. "Those two seem to be enjoying each other's company," Yang said looking over at the odd pair.

"They do seem to be made for each other," Weiss said, "no pun intended."

"Your _pun-_ intentional slip of the tongue is forgiven, Weiss," Yang said eliciting a groan from everyone under the tree including Yatsuhashi.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "All the time away from you couldn't make me miss your low brow sense of humor, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang laughed, "You guys will never understand my sophisticated brand of comedy." She said with a big grin on her face.

* * *

Hyacinth and Ren had a pleasant afternoon enjoying each other's company. They had polite conversations with each other in sign language. Nora and Luna were too focused on each other to care. The purple cat Faunus lay purring with her head on Nora's lap while the hyperactive redhead laid her back against the large shade tree. Ren looked over at the sight of his best friend and her girlfriend resting peacefully with one another. A smile came across his face, 'I'm glad Nora found someone like Luna,' He signed to Hyacith, 'She's happier than I've ever seen her. And I've seen every side of her imaginable… aside from how she feels toward Luna.'

'She's lucky to have a friend like you, Lie Ren,' Hyacinth signed back giving the jade ninja a peck on his cheek, "Sorry if that was _too_ straight forward," She whispered in his ear, "I couldn't help it."

Ren blushed slightly, 'It's okay, Hyacinth,' He signed, 'I completely understand.'

'How,' Hyacinth asked.

'I believe that you have the same feelings for me that I have for you.' Ren replied.

Hyacinth leaned forward and hugged him, "Thank you for that," she said silently.

Xenokles and Nestur smiled as they watched their teammate admit feelings she'd kept bottled up since before the Vytal Tournament, "Let those feelings out slowly, sis," Xenokles whispered, "don't let it all out at once,"

Nora looked over at Ren and Hyacinth with a smile, "I love it when romance starts between friends." She said.

"They'll be fine, Nora," Luna said softly as she moved her head up to the redhead's chest, "It's like the two of us together. Don't ask how I know, because I don't, not completely at least."

Nora put her arms around the purple cat Faunus and scratched her gently behind the ears, "Mmm, so good when you do that, my pancake queen." She started purring as fell asleep snuggling up in the crook of Nora's neck.

* * *

Velvet sat staring at the picnic basket in front of her. Her stomach felt like someone had tied it in knots. She was so scared that she couldn't move. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?_ She asked herself in her head, _I hate being taken by surprised like this. I don't know the first thing about talking to cute boys. I have no idea what to say or what not to say. Oh, I hate this!_

Bán happily ate from the picnic basket, "Mmph, your friends really did do a good job of cooking all this food, Velvet," He said scaring Velvet half to death, "Judging by all this…" he took a bite out of a sandwich, "… I think they wanted the two of us to get together or something." Velvet's face reddened, "Not that I'm complaining, you're absolutely beautiful." He blushed and gave a wink.

Velvet blushed and made a move to cover her face, "I'm not that beautiful." She said softly.

Bán stopped her and held her hands gently, "You are to me, Velvet Scarletina." He smiled, "But I understand how you feel about this." Velvet looked at him in bewilderment, "Before I talked with Professor Ozpin about my feelings. He said for me to find out on my own. So I decided to take the leap of faith and do just that."

Velvet stared into the albino Faunus' red eyes, "I... I...," She stammered, "Ngh, why can't I say it?" She asked, "Why can't I say that you're the most handsome young man that I've ever seen? Why can't I say that every time I see you, my heart flutters like a field of butterflies?"

"Like you did just now?" Bán smiled sweetly. Velvet froze. Bán had cut her to the quick. She started shaking. Bán brought her into a hug, "I have the same feelings toward you to, Velvet Scarletina." He whispered to her, "Happy Easter."


End file.
